Réponds moi !
by Toonette
Summary: Pourquoi personne ne le croit ? Pourquoi personne ne lui répond ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils abandonné ? Il aimerait que quelqu'un lui réponde, lui vienne en aide. Pourquoi ? Deathfic.
1. Chapter 1

**OS : Réponds moi !**

 **Résumé :** Pourquoi personne ne le croit ? Pourquoi personne ne lui répond ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils abandonné ? Il aimerait que quelqu'un lui réponde, lui vienne en aide. Pourquoi ? Deathfic.

 **Couple : Sterek.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Pourquoi j'ai écris cet OS ? C'est suite à un cauchemars que j'ai fait et ça m'a marqué. Il fallait que je le mets par écrit, c'était viscéral ! Je l'ai écrit en même temps que mon chapitre 11 de Beacon Hills, une ville à feu et à sang ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur une histoire que je qualifie de triste ! Bonne lecture !**

 _Il se traîna, il devait y arriver. Sa respiration était hachée par tant d'efforts. Les larmes aux yeux, il se demandait pourquoi personne ne lui avait répondu..._

88888888888888

 _Quelques jours auparavant..._

-Arrête Stiles ! Cette fille est inoffensive ! Tu es jaloux c'est tout ! s'exclama Scott, agacé par l'attitude de son ami.

L'hyperactif se retint de soupirer de dépit. Personne ne voulait l'entendre ni même envisager que son hypothèse soit bonne. Des semaines que cette fille était arrivée et que lui présageait qu'elle n'apporterait que souffrance dans la meute. Il était persuadé que sous ses airs de fille sympa se cachait un danger. Kayla qu'elle s'appelait. Une brune aux yeux noisette et à l'allure de top modèle. Jusque-là rien de bien méchant mais Stiles avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences. Il avait ce pressentiment tenace qu'elle était dangereuse. Mais tout le monde lui renvoyait la même réplique au visage à chaque fois : « tu es jaloux ». Ça avait le don de l'agacer. Car c'était faux, il n'était pas jaloux, il était prudent ! Nuance !

-Écoute Stiles, il faut que tu apprennes à faire confiance. Elle est nouvelle dans la meute, certes. Mais c'est une humaine !

-Alors pour toi humain veut dire inoffensif ? Sans défense ?! répliqua Stiles vexé car après tout il était humain !

-Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle ne nous fera pas de mal ! Je sais que c'est dur pour toi depuis que tu as...

-Non ! Scott ! Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis ! Merde ! Je veux juste que vous m'écoutiez !

-Stiles...

-Non ! Scott, on se connaît depuis que nous sommes petits ! Ça doit valoir quelque chose ! S'il te plaît ! Fais-moi confiance comme tu l'as toujours fait !

Scott secoua la tête, fatigué d'essayer de convaincre son ami.

-Scott... J'ai le sentiment qu'il va se passer quelque chose et c'est lié à elle... supplia Stiles en cherchant le regard de son presque frère.

Scott poussa un soupir et se leva pour sortir. Il regarda une dernière fois son ami.

-Stiles, arrête avec cette histoire, tu fatigues toute la meute...

888888888888

Stiles avait du mal à le digérer. Il avait l'impression que tous ses amis lui tournaient le dos. Personne ne le croyait. Il serra les poings de désespoir et de colère. Lui avait toujours été là quand la meute avait eu besoin de lui. L'autre arrivait et avait facilement toute la confiance de la meute ?! Injuste !

-Stiles, je me disais que ça serait bien si tu venais avec nous en boîte, suggéra mine de rien Lydia.

Il grinça des dents, plus qu'agacé. Lydia voulait qu'il rencontre quelqu'un pour l'oublier lui.

-Non merci ! J'ai des recherches de la plus haute importance à faire !

-Encore des recherches sur Kayla, je présume ? soupira la rousse, blasée.

-Moi ! Je n'oublie pas où sont mes priorités !

-Stiles ! Je comprends que tu sois jaloux ce n'est pas simple de...

-Ah non ! Tu vas pas encore me sortir cette explication débile !

-Le fait qu'elle sorte avec ton ex est je pense une bonne explication de ta jalousie maladive !

-Je m'en fous royalement qu'elle sorte avec lui !

-Je ne crois pas. De...

-Ne dis pas son nom !

-Derek et toi vous avez cassé il y a trois mois ! Ça prend du temps de lâcher prise !

-Mais lâchez-moi avec ça !

-Stiles...

-Non c'est bon ! Je croyais que tu étais mon amie !

Stiles partit sans un regard en arrière, fatigué qu'aucun de ses amis ne soient de son côté.

888888888888

Trois mois qu'ils avaient cassé. Leur relation avait duré six mois. Six mois de bonheur. Derek et lui avaient enfin ouvert les yeux et ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Un plaquage de plus de Derek et une remarque sarcastique de trop de Stiles et tout avait basculé. La meute l'avait accepté et le père de Stiles avait réussi à avaler la pilule. Leur relation avait été passionné jusqu'à... jusqu'à leur dispute...

Cette dispute avait éclaté à cause de Stiles. Celui-ci le savait, il avait fait une bêtise mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que leur relation prenne fin aussi brutalement. Tout simplement parce qu'il aimait Derek et qu'il pensait que l'autre aussi ressentait les mêmes sentiments. Stiles soupira en se souvenant de cet épisode plus que douloureux...

 _L'hyperactif était agacé par le comportement de son petit ami. Cette manie que l'autre avait de toujours le mettre de côté ! Il avait parfois l'impression qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment partie de la meute parce qu'il était humain. Derek lui avait ordonné de rester au loft en sécurité. Tout simplement, parce qu'une meute de lynx garous faisaient des siennes en ville. La meute allait donc régler ce problème en mettant_ _bien évidemment Stiles sur le côté. L'hyperactif n'avait pas pu résister et les avaient suivi. Il avait peur pour son Derek, l'idée qu'il ne revienne pas lui était insupportable ! Il voulait juste garder un œil sur lui et se sentir rassuré. Stiles ne s'attendait pas à être la cible des lynx garous. Il avait failli se faire égorger et mettre toute la meute en danger. Scott l'avait mis à l'abri. Quand Derek était revenu, il ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard. Stiles, penaud avait attendu que l'autre revienne vers lui. Pendant cinq jours, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelles de son petit ami. Puis Derek était venu lui parler._

 _-Stiles, je ne peux pas oublier que tu as transgressé mes ordres, tu as failli mourir à cause de ton obstination._

 _-Derek, tu n'es obligé de me parler comme si j'étais ton béta, je suis ton petit copain quand même!Je sais que j'ai fait une bêtise ! Mais j'avais peur que tu sois blessé et..._

 _-Arrête ! Tu as surtout du mal à ne pas te fourrer dans les ennuis ! Je veux que tu me promettes que tu vas arrêter de faire ça !_

 _-Derek, je... je ne peux pas te le promettre ! Pourquoi toi tu t'impliquerais et pas moi ?! Je fais partie de la meute tu me l'as dit ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un traitement de faveur ! Avant tu t'en foutais !_

 _-Tu es mon compagnon ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'inquiéter pour toi à chacune des attaques sur notre territoire !_

 _-Je serai prudent ! Promis !_

 _-Promets-moi que tu vas arrêter de te mettre en danger ! Que tu vas rester sur le côté sans prendre de risque !_

 _-Derek, les risques sont partout, je pourrais sortir et me faire renverser ! Tu ne peux pas tout le temps me protéger ! C'est impossible !_

 _-Très bien. Alors c'est fini entre nous. Je ne te considère plus comme un membre de la meute._

 _-Quoi ?! Non Derek, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je... je ferais des efforts !_

 _-Non. Tu l'as dit toi même, tu continueras à aller là où tu ne dois pas aller ! Je sais qu'en cassant avec toi, tu ne seras plus confronter à ce monde trop dangereux pour toi._

 _-Arrête ! Tu... tu peux pas faire ça ! Derek ! Me laisse pas !_

 _Mais Derek ne s'était pas retourné et il l'avait laissé seul, désespérément seul..._

La rupture l'avait laissé en état de choc et il lui avait fallu deux mois pour remonter la pente. Deux long mois. C'était ce moment-là que l'autre était arrivée et s'était fait une place dans la meute. Et en un mois, elle avait séduit Derek et sortait maintenant avec lui. Derek n'avait eu visiblement aucun mal à oublier Stiles … Seuls Scott et Lydia avaient continué à lui parler régulièrement. Les autres membres de la meute avaient arrêté de le voir. Tout simplement. Cette situation avait été dure à gérer pour lui. Il estimait que Derek avait exagéré avec sa manie à toujours vouloir le surprotéger. Pourtant là il donnerait tout pour revenir trois mois en arrière et lui promettre qu'il arrêterait de se mêler des affaires de la meute, juste pour être de nouveau avec lui...

888888888888

Kayla paraissait tellement inoffensive que s'en était presque ridicule. Stiles ne nierait pas qu'il avait ressenti pour elle une hostilité violente en apprenant qu'elle flirtait ouvertement avec Derek. Quand Derek avait commencé à venir la chercher, il avait failli faire une syncope ! Il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait de plus que lui. Vraiment ! Il avait essayé dans les premiers temps de relativiser. De se dire que lui aussi trouverait quelqu'un d'autre ! L'hyperactif était alors allé en boite pour se changer les idées et l'oublier. Impossible. Les autres mecs n'avaient pas son charisme, sa beauté, son sourire, ses yeux, sa bouche, son caractère... Bref, ils n'étaient tout simplement pas Derek. Alors qu'il sortait de ce lieu de débauche, il avait aperçu Kayla, seule. A ce moment-là, Derek et elle sortaient ensemble depuis deux semaines et Stiles avait trouvé ça bizarre que cette pétas...que cette jeune fille soit seule. Sans Derek. Elle donnait l'impression d'attendre quelqu'un. Stiles l'avait alors... espionné même si le mot était un peu fort ! Une personne habillée tout de noir l'avait rejointe et ils avaient commencé à parler. L'hyperactif avait trouvé cela suspect. Ils avaient l'air de mijoter quelque chose de pas net. Stiles les avait donc suivis et il avait fait des recherches. Qui n'avaient rien donné. Rien sur le passé de Kayla mais le pire c'était comme-ci elle venait juste d'apparaître ! Rien sur ses anciennes écoles ou autre. Rien, nada, le noir complet. Et ça c'était suspect ! Elle était trop blanche comme neige pour que ça ne soit pas bizarre ! Il en avait parlé avec Scott et Lydia qui lui avait répliqué la même chose : jalousie quand tu nous tiens... Stiles avait donc dû continuer ses recherches sans soutien.

Deux semaines de recherches inutiles et un pressentiment qui le tiraillait toutes les nuits... Il avait peur que quelque chose n'arrive à la meute, à ses amis, à Derek... Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas d'arrêter de l'aimer ?! Cela aurait été plus facile ! Alors il continuait coûte que coûte ses recherches ! Sauf qu'il n'avait toujours pas de pistes viables à part ses propres soupçons. Assez frustrant. Stiles avait alors décidé d'aller chercher ses informations à la source ! L'ordinateur de Kayla. Tout le monde savait qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps chez Derek. Il allait donc devoir se déplacer chez son ex... Cette option ne lui plaisait pas mais c'était sa dernière possibilité en réserve.

Stiles se trouvait donc devant le loft de Derek. Il allait devoir avoir le courage d'entrer. Il savait que Kayla n'y était pas car elle venait juste de partir faire son footing. Il ne devait rester que Derek. Pour se donner une raison, il avait ramener plusieurs affaires que son ex petit ami avait laissé dans sa chambre. S'en séparer était difficile mais il faisait ça pour le bien de la meute même si celle ci ne le savait pas encore. Quand il toqua, il retint son souffle. Le revoir serait certainement douloureux mais cela serait supportable. Enfin Stiles l'espérait plutôt. Il ne put cacher sa surprise quand ce fut Peter qui vint lui ouvrir.

-Euh salut Peter... Derek n'est pas là ?

-Ma petite pile électrique, je crains de devoir te dire que Derek est parti en repérage dans la forêt, lui expliqua Peter avec un grand sourire.

-Ah...

-Et tu venais pour ?

-Rendre plusieurs de ses affaires qu'il avait laissées chez moi...

-Ah, je présume que tu ne peux pas attendre ?

-Ça m'arrange qu'il ne soit pas là en fait... J'ai pas vraiment envie de le croiser...

-D'accord, rentre. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Stiles avait été surpris de la réaction presque sympathique de Peter mais il avait décidé d'en profiter. Il allait devoir improviser mais c'était encore faisable.

-Bah tu sais... Je veux juste déposer ses affaires et...

-Tuttut pas de ça avec moi ! Un mois que tu as déserté, tu peux au moins faire l'effort de boire quelque chose avec tonton psychopathe !

-Je n'ai pas déserté, Peter, marmonna Stiles en entrant.

-Oui t'as raison, c'est plutôt une fuite en avant ! ironisa Peter.

-Très drôle ! grogna l'hyperactif.

-Bon mets ça sur la petite table, je te ramène quoi ?

-Je veux bien un verre de lait.

-Tu te moques de moi ! Tu sais bien qu'on en a pas ici !

-Il y en avait quand je venais !

Peter leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira. Celui-ci se souvenait surtout que si Stiles n'avait pas son verre de lait, il était littéralement insupportable. Même s'il devait avouer qu'avec Stiles, il ne s'était jamais ennuyé. Alors qu'avec Kayla...

-Je vais en chercher, tu as de la chance que l'épicerie ne soit pas loin !

Stiles s'était donc retrouvé seul dans ce loft où tant de choses s'étaient passées. Où tout avait commencé entre lui et Derek... Il s'était repris et avait vite trouvé l'ordinateur de Kayla. Qui ô surprise était rose bonbon ! Il n'avait rien contre le rose mais franchement celui là bousillait les yeux. Après, sans difficulté, il avait craqué les mots de passe et avait copié tous les dossiers sur une clé USB. Puis, il avait attendu Peter en prenant son air le plus innocent. Ça avait marché et il n'était pas resté longtemps. Il ne voulait pas voir Kayla avec Derek. Il n'était pas encore rentré chez lui et il avait d'abord fait un détour.

Il n'avait pu se pencher sur les dossiers que le lendemain matin et avait découvert que Kayla n'était peut être pas qu'une frêle humaine. Des dossiers remplies de formules magiques assez sombres. Mais ce qui avait retenu le plus son attention était l'un des rituels assez détaillé sur un sacrifice de créatures surnaturelles pour obtenir un pouvoir plus grand. Il avait écarquillé les yeux en se doutant que des loups-garous feraient parfaitement l'affaire pour un rituel de ce genre. La meute était en danger ! Il avait alors entendu une voiture se garer près de sa maison. Il avait froncé les sourcils en se disant que ça ne pouvait pas être son père car celui-ci ne rentrait jamais si tôt du boulot. Stiles avait alors regardé par la fenêtre pour découvrir que ce n'était pas la voiture de son père... C'était la camaro de Derek. Ce n'est pas lui qui en sortit mais Kayla. Elle s'était garée en face de chez lui. Le cœur de Stiles fit un bond, la peur le poussa à descendre en trombe les escaliers pour fermer sa porte à clé. Elle n'était pas là pour une visite de courtoisie, non elle était là pour le tuer...

Après avoir verrouiller la porte d'entrée, il s'élança vers sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Sa respiration était tremblante quand il appela Scott. _Réponds! Réponds ! s_ uppliait-il en attendant que l'autre décroche. « Je sais que vous essayiez de me joindre mais je suis indisponible pour le moment ! Promis je vous rappellerais si j'ai le temps ! » s'écria la voix joyeuse de Scott. Il tombait sur le répondeur !

-Réponds Scott ! Réponds moi ! Putain !

Stiles raccrocha les mains tremblantes et essaya d'appeler Lydia. En bas, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir dans un grincement. « Comme vous pouvez le voir Lydia Martin ne peut pas vous répondre, cela veut dire qu'elle est très occupée ! Si votre demande est intéressante, elle vous rappellera peut être ! ».

-Lydia ! Décroche ! Réponds moi s'il te plaît !

Rien ! Il raccrocha. Quelqu'un était dans l'escalier. Il essaya d'appeler Isaac. « Je suis occupé ! Rappelez plus tard ! »

-Isaac ! Réponds ! Réponds-moi !

Personne juste le silence au bout du fil, personne pour lui répondre, pour lui venir en aide. Une sueur froide coula dans son dos. La respiration sifflante, il essaya Peter. « Les psychopathes n'ont pas le temps de répondre ! Essayez un autre jour ! »

-Peter ! Réponds ! Décroche !

Elle était devant sa porte. Sa poignée tourna lentement sur elle-même. Il était sans défense et personne ne viendrait l'aider. La meute l'avait abandonné. Il aurait pu essayer Derek mais il savait que l'autre oubliait régulièrement de regarder son portable. A quoi bon ? Calmement il posa son portable sur son lit. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part attendre. La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Kayla entra avec un sourire éblouissant sur le visage.

-Salut, Stiles !

-J'imagine que tu n'es pas là pour boire le thé, Kayla ?

Stiles avait peur ! Cette fille respirait la magie noire à plein nez. C'est comme si elle montrait enfin sa vrai nature, elle ne la cachait plus. Elle n'en n'avait plus besoin, pas devant Stiles tout du moins. Il ne lui restait que son sarcasme pour se défendre et il savait que ça ne le sauverait pas.

-Je n'aime pas que l'on fouille dans mes affaires. Tu croyais que je ne le verrais pas ? C'était vraiment me prendre pour une idiote.

-J'ai prévenu les autres, essaya t-il de mentir dans l'espoir que cela la déstabilise.

-Je ne crois pas non. Les autres, comme tu dis, sont tous assez occupés. J'imagine que tu n'as pas réussi à les joindre ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Quand ils écouteront leurs messages il sera trop tard et tu le sais.

Stiles sentit ses derniers espoirs s'envoler. Trop tard, il était trop tard pour espérer que l'on vienne le sauver.

-Les autres finiront par se douter que tu es derrière ma mort.

-Peut être mais j'ai un alibi en béton. Je suis l'innocente petite humaine Kayla ! Si douce et qui elle ne discute pas les ordres de son petit ami et alpha ! Tu sais, j'ai eu un peu peur que tu ne me poses problème. Dans le sens où j'avais peur que tu aies pris une trop grande place dans le cœur de Derek. J'étais prête à lui jeter un sort mais cela n'a pas été nécessaire.

-Tu mens !

-Peut-être mais si je dis la vérité ? Cela voudra dire que tu t'es battu pour découvrir mon identité, pour rien. En tout cas, il ne pense plus à toi ça c'est sûr.

Stiles avait l'impression que tout s'effondrait autour de lui. Il avait espéré que Derek l'aime encore, un espoir piétiné. Peut-être qu'elle mentait ou peut être pas. Elle lui sourit. Il recula ne pouvant s'empêcher de chercher une échappatoire.

-Stiles, voyons ! Ça ne sert à rien et tu le sais ! J'ai isolé ta maison et tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici. Alors, j'imagine que tu as copié mes dossiers sur une clé USB. Où est-elle ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ? C'est vraiment me prendre pour un idiot !

D'un geste de la main Kayla le projeta contre un mur et il fut dans l'incapacité de bouger, une force surnaturelle l'en empêchait. Il la vit casser son ordinateur portable ainsi que son iphone. Puis, elle fouilla calmement les affaires de l'hyperactif. Elle n'hésitait pas à abîmer, briser tous les objets qui passaient sous sa main. Son cœur se serra un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il voyait ses souvenirs piétinés. Elle trouva trois clés USB qu'elle détruisit sans aucune hésitation.

-Bien Je pense que j'ai fait le tour ! Je me rends à quel point ta vie est terne par rapport à la mienne ! Finalement celui qui tient vraiment à toi, c'est ton père, dit-elle avec une moue faussement peinée.

-J'ai des amis !

-Ah oui ? Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression ! Où sont-ils ? Ont-ils répondu à ton appel au secours ?

-Ils... ils sont occupés !

-Oui... bien sûr ! Si un de tes amis t'appelle tu vas l'ignorer ? C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Stiles ne dit rien car lui aurait répondu, il répondait toujours. Le sentiment d'être abandonné se fit plus fort. Qui serait peiné par sa mort ? Son père, sûrement. Scott ? Peut-être un peu triste mais il se consolerait vite... Lydia ? Avait-il seulement compté pour elle ? Allison ? La jeune fille et lui n'avaient jamais été très proches. Derek ? Et les autres ? Non. Il n'avait été qu'une source d'embêtement. Kayla le regardait avec un petit sourire vainqueur. Elle savait qu'elle avait visé juste. Il détourna les yeux, il refusait qu'elle puisse se délecter de sa douleur. Cela le rendait en colère, il était vulnérable et ne pouvait rien faire. Elle s'approcha et sortit un poignard de derrière son dos.

-Bien ! Rassure-toi, je ferai en sorte de les égorger un à un. Maintenant, je suis désolée de devoir te tuer tout de suite mais j'ai un rendez-vous galant et je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard. Tu comprends, j'espère ?

Stiles sentit son cœur battre plus vite et la peur se déversa dans ses veines. C'était fini. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que tout s'arrête...

888888888888

Elle l'avait poignardé plusieurs fois puis elle était partie le laissant agoniser sur le parquet de sa chambre. Il avait mal, tellement mal... Le sang formait une tache sur le sol et lui attendait. Attendait que tout s'arrête. Il pensa à la meute qui serait décimée... Cette meute qui l'avait rejeté. Pourquoi cela lui faisait si mal de les imaginer tous morts ? Kayla continuerait à tuer si personne ne l'arrêtait... Il revit son petit sourire prétentieux, la joie dans son regard quand elle avait parlé de tous les assassiner... Non ! Il ne pouvait pas les laisser comme ça ! Il se traîna, il devait y arriver. Sa respiration était hachée par tant d'effort. Les larmes aux yeux, il se demandait pourquoi personne ne lui avait répondu... Si seulement, l'un d'eux avait décroché... Il se laissa tomber dans les escaliers. Son sang laissait une longue traînée. Il devait y arriver, les prévenir, c'était important, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait à faire...

888888888888

Lydia était tranquillement installée dans le canapé de son salon avec Jackson. Aujourd'hui était leur journée. Elle avait laissé son portable dans sa chambre pour éviter d'être gênée dans son petit moment romantique. Brusquement, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce pressentiment funeste grandissait, grandissait ! Elle hurla à s'en déchirer la gorge. Elle se laissa tomber au sol avec l'impression qu'on lui lacérait son cœur. Jackson la regarda inquiet sachant que son cri indiquait inévitablement un mort.

-Lydia ? Qui ? demanda t-il doucement.

-Stiles, murmura la banshee dévastée.

Elle se leva et se mit à courir vers la sortie, Jackson sur les talons. Il ne posa pas de question et la conduisit vers la maison Stilinski. Lydia appela le père de Stiles en lui criant de retourner chez lui tout de suite. Quand, ils arrivèrent devant le domicile de Stiles, ils virent le père y entrer. Lydia sortit de la voiture et se dépêcha à son tour de pénétrer dans la maison. Son cœur menaça de s'arrêter en tombant sur cette scène douloureuse. Stiles était là. Étendu au sol dans une mare de sang. Il ne bougeait plus, le regard éteint. Lydia lâcha un sanglot refusant de comprendre ce qui pourtant était évident. Stiles n'était plus là. Le père était agenouillé près de son fils. Lydia se précipita près du corps inerte de son ami.

-Il... il faut lui faire un massage cardiaque ! Jackson ! Appelle une ambulance !

Elle s'obstina à tenter de le ranimer. Jackson le cœur serré se rapprocha de sa petite amie.

-C'est fini, Lydia. Il...il est parti...

Elle refusa de capituler continuant désespérément à faire un massage cardiaque. Le père de Stiles ne bougeait pas ne prêtant pas attention à la jeune fille. Non, lui savait que son fils était parti, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Son fils était mort et lui-même ne se sentait plus vivant. Jackson arrêta sa petite amie, la serrant contre lui, il l'éloigna de l'hyperactif. Elle hurla.

-Non ! Stiles ! Réveille-toi ! Il n'est pas mort ! Il n'est pas mort ! Jackson s'il te plaît ! Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi l'aider !

-Il est parti, Lydia, il est parti...

Lydia s'affaissa contre son petit ami acceptant la douloureuse réalité. Stiles était mort. John Stilinski referma alors avec beaucoup douceur les yeux de son fils. Un moyen de lui dire au revoir, de ne plus voir ses yeux douloureusement vides. Cela donnait l'impression qu'il s'était endormi. Ce n'était pas le cas pourtant. Son fils ne rirait plus, ne parlerait plus à tort et à travers, son fils... La douleur lui lacérait le cœur. Un fils ne devrait jamais partir avant son père. Un père ne devrait jamais enterrer son enfant. Où était-il quand son fils avait besoin de lui ? L'avait-il appelé à l'aide ?! Il aurait dû être là! Un sanglot le secoua. Comment pourrait-il vivre ?! Il le prit contre lui et le berça. Son fils...

888888888888

Mélissa McCall faisait comme d'habitude son travail à l'accueil quand elle vit un brancard arriver. Jusque là rien d'anormal sauf celui qui le suivait comme un automate.

-Monsieur Stilinski ? s'inquiéta t-elle.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas le regard fixé sur le brancard. Un corps y était et Mélissa eut un pressentiment douloureux. Elle arrêta le brancardier et ouvrit la housse mortuaire. Son cœur s'arrêta en voyant le corps sans vie de Stiles. Le choc était rude. Elle recula de quelques pas. Le brancardier repartit et John Stilinski le suivit, l'air hagard. Mélissa resta un long moment immobile n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle devait prévenir son fils. Elle partit de l'hôpital laissant son corps prendre les commandes. Elle savait que Scott serait près du lac avec Allison. Elle se gara et vit son fils au loin qui riait joyeusement avec sa petite amie.

-Maman ? s'inquiéta Scott en voyant sa mère livide.

-Scott... Je... Stiles est mort...

-Qu...Quoi ?

-Stiles, il est mort...je...il..., sanglota Mélissa incapable de faire une phrase cohérente.

-Non...il peut pas... balbutia Scott la recherche du regard de sa mère, d'un indice lui indiquant que tout cela était faux.

Scott resta quelques secondes sans rien dire essayant d'assimiler les mots de sa mère. Stiles était mort, il secoua la tête refusant d'accepter cette idée. Non, si son ami était mort, il l'aurait senti ! Non, c'était tout simplement impossible...

888888888888

Lydia marcha d'un pas chancelant vers le restaurant où dînait Derek et Kayla. Elle devait lui dire. Jackson la suivait, silencieux. Elle entra et trouva le couple au fond de la pièce climatisée. Derek leva les yeux vers elle. Il émanait de la rousse une grande tristesse et un profond désespoir. Il fronça les sourcils. Lydia pleurait faisant dégouliner son maquillage d'habitude si parfait. Derek avait peur, peur de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

-Lydia ? Ça va ? s'enquit Kayla, inquiète.

-Non, ça ne va pas...Derek... Stiles, il est...il est mort, je...

-Non ! refusa catégoriquement Derek en secouant la tête.

Associer Stiles et mort n'était tout simplement pas possible. C'était de Stiles de qui on parlait !

-Derek, il est mort !

-Non ! s'énerva Derek.

-Quelqu'un l'a assassiné... Je... Il a essayé de m'appeler et je n'ai pas...

-Où est-il ?! gronda Derek en se levant.

-Derek...il est mort !

-Il est à la morgue, Derek, répondit doucement Jackson sentant que son alpha allait péter un câble.

Derek sortit et s'élança vers l'hôpital.

888888888888

Il était là. Étendu sans vie sur cette table froide. Il était encore barbouillé de sang. Derek passait et repassait sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles. Il ne dormait pas, non il était mort. La douleur menaçait de le rendre fou. Son Stiles mort... Assassiné... Qui avait osé lever la main sur lui ?! Lui prendre sa vie ?!

-Me laisse pas... murmura Derek en espérant que l'autre ouvre les yeux et lui lance son fameux sourire sarcastique.

Mais l'autre resta inerte. Froid. Mort. Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues et il était incapable de les retenir. Son cœur s'émiettait douloureusement. Son Stiles. Il n'avait pas été là...Il croyait le protéger en l'éloignant de son monde. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il préférait que son humain puisse vivre une vie normale loin de tout danger. Pourtant, il était là sur cette table, mort. Désespérément mort.

-Réveille-toi...S'il te plaît...Réponds moi... Stiles... Je t'aime...

Mais celui qui avait fait battre son cœur plus vite ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Plus jamais, il ne l'entendrait rire, parler sans s'arrêter, lui sourire... Non plus jamais...

888888888888

Derek rentra tard dans la nuit, le cœur en miettes. Kayla le regarda et essaya de le prendre dans ses bras. Derek refusa, lui il voulait les bras de son Stiles. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Que lui restait-il ? Rien. Encore une fois, il avait tout gâché. Il balança sa veste au sol. Celle que Stiles adorait. Quelque chose en tomba. Son portable. Stiles avait-il essayé de l'appeler ? Il prit son portable. Un appel manqué. Sa respiration devint plus rapide quand il vit qu'on lui avait laissé un message vocal.

«- Derek, réponds s'il te plaît ! Pourquoi personne ne répond ! sanglotait douloureusement Stiles. Elle... elle m'a poignardé... J'ai... j'ai essayé d'appeler les autres mais personne ne me répond ! Derek réponds moi s'il te plaît ! Je voudrais juste entendre le son de ta voix... J'ai mal, tellement mal... Elle m'a dit...Elle m'a dit que tu ne m'aimais plus... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, tu ne me réponds pas ! Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?! Derek... J'ai froid... J'ai peur... Derek... Je me souviens la première fois que je t'ai vu... Tu te souviens dans la forêt ? Je crois que ce jour là je suis tombé amoureux... Derek... C'est elle... C'est Kayla qui m'a poignardé... Je ne mens pas... J'ai trouvé des preuves... Tu te souviens de notre première sortie ? Le cinéma ? Je ne me sentais pas bien... J'avais trébuché et je m'étais appuyé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Tu te souviens ? Tu m'as dit que j'avais failli bouffer les fleurs de la jardinière... J'y suis allé hier soir... Elles sont là bas les preuves... Derek...S'il te plaît, réponds ! Derek... J'ai mal... J'ai froid...si froid... Elle... elle croyait que je n'arriverais pas à vous prévenir...J'ai réussi à me traîner jusqu'au téléphone fixe... Derek, la meute..elle… elle est en danger ! Derek...J'ai peur... J'ai froid, tellement froid... »

La voix de Stiles s'éteignit. Il y eut un bruit sourd puis plus rien. Derek regarda son portable, dévasté.

-Derek ? Je suis là si tu as besoin, lui proposa Kayla à travers la porte.

Une rage froid l'envahit. Une lueur rouge s'alluma dans ses yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin des preuves de Stiles, il le croyait. Elle l'avait tué. Elle lui avait mis dans la tête qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé...

-J'arrive, je te rejoins dans le salon, dit-il en laissant ses griffes pousser.

Calmement, il sortit de la chambre et partit d'un pas tranquille vers Kayla. Elle n'aurait aucune chance...

888888888888

Ce soir là, une meute fut brisée et un loup noir barbouillé de sang s'enfonça dans la forêt pour ne plus jamais en sortir...

 **Hum, hum... Bien ? Pas bien ? Le prochain OS que je ferais sera moins triste ! Promis ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

 **BBB ( big bisous baveux) !**


	2. Réponse aux commentaires

**Coucou mes petits loups et petites louves !**

 **Ceci n'est pas une suite mais un moyen de répondre à vos reviews. Sachez que j'avais l'intention de vous répondre sauf que j'ai été pas mal prise dans l'écriture de « Beacon Hills, une ville à feu et à sang ! ». Bref, avant de vous répondre je souhaite déjà vous remercier, je n'aurai jamais cru que cette histoire vous plairait tant ! Alors en premier lieu : un grand merci !**

 **Maintenant je vais répondre à chacun ! ;-)**

 _walthamZ9 : Je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer ! Tu peux avoir la consolation de savoir que j'ai pleuré du début jusqu'à la fin ! Merci à toi de m'avoir lu ;-) ! Big Bisous Baveux ! ^^_

 _Cecile78 : Oui, je voulais faire cette histoire de cette manière : triste. Je voulais que mes lecteurs ressentent la détresse de Stiles, ressentent ce sentiment terrible d'abandon. La question est là et tu as raison : pourquoi personne ne croit Stiles ? Il est pourtant un personnage loyal et toujours là pour les autres ! J'ai des idées pleins la tête pour de futurs histoires ! Des OS comme des fics à chapitres ! Merci !_

 _Sanga36 : Alalala ! Visiblement j'ai fait pleuré beaucoup de personne... Je m'en excuse ! Oui, Stiles malgré ce sentiment de trahison, décide de tout faire pour sauver la meute et ça j'avoue ça m'a broyer le cœur ! Derek aimait Stiles, il ne peut vivre sans lui. Il a voulu l'oublier en étant avec Kayla. Après il fuit et une chose est sûre il ne reviendra pas. Merci d'avoir lu mon OS !_

 _Lucie : Merci;-) Rassure toi j'ai une tonne d'idée dans la tête, il reste plus qu'à le mettre sur papier enfin sur ordi plutôt ! ^^ Biz !_

 _Drew : Oui, fatalité ça convient bien pour résumer cette histoire ;-)Merci !_

 _Riska : Ah je fais de sacrés cauchemars ! Ou des rêves aussi ! C'est eux qui m'inspirent pour écrire !;-) Oui la mort de Stiles m'a fendu le cœur ! Sache que l'écrire a été douloureux ! Tuer Kayla a été un sacré défouloir ^^ Elle pouvait pas vivre après ça ! Merci à toi !_

 _Nordom : Merci!Heureuse que l'histoire t'ai plu !_

 _Wm2 : Ouais j'avoue je ressentais moi aussi beaucoup de colère envers la meute ! Mais je devais le faire comme ça ! Snnif ^^ ! Merci !_

 _Drayy : Aie je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer ! Je ne pensais que cela aurait autant d'impact ! Promis le prochain OS sera joyeux ! Merci !_

 _SachaLaBlonde : Désolée d'avoir tuer ton bébé ^^ ! Je te promets que mes autres OS ou tout du moins le prochain sera un happy end ! Je le jure solennellement ! Bizzzzzzzzzzz !_

 _yumi-elfeuw : Heureuse de t'avoir offert autant de sensation dans cet OS ! Merci vraiment ! Ça me touche beaucoup !_

 _Sterek18022000 : Moi non plus je n'aime pas les deathfics ^^ Mais je n'arrivais pas à me l'enlever de la tête et je devais l'écrire comme ça alors... Snnif quoi ! ^^ Merci de m 'avoir lu !_

 _Solenn : Je suis désolée ! Le prochain OS sera joyeux ! Promis !_

 _Vh132 : Merci, ça me va droit au cœur!;-) Bizzzzzzzzzzz !_

 _GabrielleWeasley : Contente que ma fic t'ai plu ! Oui, je voulais que Derek parte comme ça, il ne reviendra jamais, il fuit car il ne peut supporter de vivre sans Stiles. Merci d'avoir mis cette fic dans tes favoris c'est ma plus grande récompense !_

 _Laleryn : Je comprends ton sentiment, c'était le but d'ailleurs !;-) Derek voulait éloigner Stiles de son monde et il était prêt à tout. Aimer nous amène à faire des choses stupides. L'humanité de Stiles était pour Derek une faiblesse. Il avait peur pour lui, il croyait que l'éloigner de lui le protégerait. Aller avec Kayla était un moyen de l'oublier et d'obliger Stiles à fuir ce monde surnaturel. En tout cas c'était la logique de Derek ! Pas forcément la bonne à mon avis ! Si ça peut te rassurer, écrire cette histoire m'a fait pleurer ( beaucoup!). Ne t'inquiète pas pour les fautes, ça arrive à tout le monde ! Moi en premier! Je suis heureuse de recevoir ton commentaire et c'est le plus important ! Je vais écrire d'autres histoires qui je l'espère vous iront droit au cœur ! Big Bisous Baveux ;-) !_

 **16 commentaires pour un OS c'est super bien;-) ! Merci encore une fois et à une prochaine fois !**


End file.
